


Aromatisé au Chocolat

by SteelKomodo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bad French, Drunken Kissing, French Kissing, Gay Chicken, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelKomodo/pseuds/SteelKomodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a party, Nate and Calem come to a disagreement, and solve it in an unusual but pleasant manner. Written for the third Livejournal Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aromatisé au Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gay chicken. that is all, I just need it to be consentual and not contain any incest/underage ships. Thanks, anons.
> 
> Before we begin, this is kind of a weird AU I have in my head, where all the protags know each other and hang out at each other's houses or something. I don't really have the specifics of it, so I didn't add the AU tag in case it doesn't really count. I also figured that, since they started aging up the protagonists since Black/White, Nate is the same age as Calem and, by extent, Hilbert at the time of the previous game. If I'm wrong about that, sorry.
> 
> I also apologize if anything about Calem's French is wrong/offensive in any way :U

“Alright, who’s next?”

Nate looked up from his drink, and saw Serena abandoning the couch - and by extension, the game - with a huff of frustration. In the seat next to her, the orange moptop belonging to Trevor could barely be seen, but the Unova youth could easily picture the triumphant smirk he was bearing on his face. There was something about cheap whiskey and vodka that made the bespectacled dork a master at Pokken, as well as an insufferable jerk about winning.

Not that Nate was going to let him get away with it. It had been like this for all the sleepover - somebody would hog the Wii U with just how good they were at a certain game, only to lose their throne like soap in the bath the moment someone suggested something else. Trevor had been the sole exception to this rule - he'd dominated the latter half of the impromptu Mario Kart tournament, and now he was flaunting his skills in the fighting game department as though he wasn't completely hopped up on alcohol and also alcoholic ice cream.

Well, Nate would show him.

The messy-haired Unova native got off his stool, leaving his drink behind as he did so. Admittedly, he wobbled a fair bit as he made his way from the kitchen area towards the living room, but that was to be expected after two shots of rum and coke mixed together. Besides, he knew that he was several degrees sober than the ginger nerd gloating about his victory on the couch, and that would give him a major edge. Once he got his hands on the controller, he'd teach Trevor who was the real-

"Oh!" he gasped as he involuntarily bumped hips with somebody else, the feeling of denim against his body catching him by surprise. 

Turning quickly, he found the culprit in short order - Calem, the host of the party and native Kalosian. Obviously, he'd been making his way to the couch via the same path as Nate, which had resulted in the accidental collision of hips as the two tried to squeeze into the same narrow space. The other boy seemed just as surprised as him, but considering he was carrying a bowl of chocolate ice cream at the time, Nate could forgive him for that, at least. That stuff was fucking amazing.

"Ah,  _ pardonnez-moi _ , Nate," drawled the taller boy. "I was going to take up Trevor's challenge."

Nate was going to say something along the lines of 'that's alright' when Calem's words struck him like a hammer to the skull. What was that he said about Trevor? Did he honestly think that he was going to muscle in on the Unovan's right to deal out a solid pummelling, just because he was friends with the orange-haired dweeb?

“The fuck are you on about?" he retorted, a little sharper than he meant to. "I haven't had a go yet!"

" _ Au contraire _ , my friend." Now Calem had a self-confident smirk on, and it's mere existence infuriated Nate irrationally. "You were reigning champion of Tekken after I'd lost,  _ non _ ? But then Trevor bested you in Mario Kart. So now it's my turn."

The logic was sound, and it was indeed true that Nate had spent quite a lot of time on Tekken - in fact, he's been nearly as undefeated as Trevor was now. But that wasn't good enough for the messy-haired brunet, because when he wanted something very badly, nothing ever was. And right now, he wasn't about to let himself be shown up by the taller trainer, especially after the painful reminder of how badly the other Kalosian

"But I haven't been on since!" he snapped. "And besides, you've been on at least twice before - and lost!" That should have done it - an eye for an eye, in Nate’s book, even if he was sort of tipsy and couldn’t reason very well. He hoped that, by mentioning the last two embarrassing defeats at Trevor's hands, he could get the Kalosian to back off at last. On any other person, especially Hilbert, it would have worked.

Except Calem did not back off. Calem only smirked wider. And it was legit starting to annoy Nate now, the way the taller youth was acting so confident and self-assured. Everyone seemed to get along with him just fine - even his sister Rosa had been talking about how wonderful he was, how approachable and easy-going. Yet the shorter Unovan (although he wouldn’t admit to the first bit) seemed to be the only one who didn’t seem to appreciate his company. In fact, he was hating how the black-haired youth never seemed fazed by anything and took it all as a joke, how he always had that smirk on his face, the way his eyes twinkled…

Wait… Nate shook his head, trying to clear the fuzziness. No, that wasn’t right, he shouldn’t be noticing those things. He was straight - had been for almost ten years, and harbouring a massive crush on Bianca, Juniper’s assistant, since he’d met her two or three years ago. He knew for a fact that he preferred women, and that he wasn’t going to switch affections to men just because of one smooth-talking Kalosian and some alcohol. It wasn’t that simple.

...was it?

In any case, it didn’t matter. Everyone else had seen the argument, and were beginning to pitch in.

“Oh, come on, Calem!” called Rosa from where she stood by the wall. 

“Yeah!” shouted Hilbert. “Let the kid have his turn, and you can go after!” Nate bristled at the insinuation of being called ‘kid’ - the other Unovan was always teasing him for his supposed lack of maturity, despite being the same age as most of the other men here.

“No way!” shouted Trevor. “Calem and I are tied - I’m gonna break the streak or die trying!” His nasally voice was really starting to slur now, a sure sign he’d had one Captain Morgan too many. Perhaps, if Nate managed to get his turn, he’d have the edge in being less drunk than-

“Guys,” came Tierno’s deeper voice from the kitchen. “We’re out of vodka.”

The chorus of boos and groans that followed would have embarrassed a school pantomime. But the announcement had caused a change to come over Calem - he had tilted his head to one side, eyes staring vaguely upwards as he seemed to tune out the shouting and complaints from everyone else. Rosa had told him that, whenever he did this, that was him thinking deeply about the problem at hand, which he had often done during the whole Team Flare debacle, according to his sister Serena. Nate watched him intently, trying to pretend he hadn’t notice the way his raven-black hair framed his face just-so at this angle, or how the light made his eyes sparkle in ways that-

"Gay Chicken," he said at last.

It took Nate two whole seconds to process what the other had just said. And the collective gasps and cries from everyone else in the room - shock from the dudes, anticipation from Rosa - did nothing to stop him turning Froslass pale.

"...what?" he croaked aloud.

"Simple." Calem didn't look in the least bit fazed as he put his ice cream down. "We play Gay Chicken. Whoever wins gets their turn, whilst the loser goes out to buy more vodka. And,” he added, folding his arms, “they pay out of their own pocket. Agreed?"

The silence that descended was awful. Everyone was looking at Nate now, and he was aware of it, feeling their eyes bore into him from multiple directions at once. What part of him remained sober battled with his drunken haze to try and come to a conclusion - on the one hand, he’d been trying to save money for a video game he’d been after, and would rather not have to draw out any more money this week if he could help it. He  _ really _ wanted to go on the Wii U and hand Trevor his ass, and would have been happy to go through this nonsense just for the chance to do that. He couldn’t back out of this challenge - that wasn’t the Nate everyone here knew.

On the other hand, he might end up kissing Calem…

Eh. As the saying went, “YOLO”, right?

“You’re on,” he replied, before he could complete his train of thought.

Trevor nearly spat out his drink, Tierno whooped as though he was at the football and Rosa almost dropped her phone. But Calem merely nodded at Nate, and both youths made their way to the opposite sofa, where Hilbert frantically climbed out of the way in order to make room for the two. The Kalosian was the first to climb on, settling onto his knees on the leather cushions as Nate took up a similar position on the other side, facing the taller male. Almost everyone else migrated in a circle around the duo, with the exceptions of Trevor and Tierno, and started the usual chants and hollering when something like this went off in the dorms.

Nate really could have done without that.

And, as the game began and he started to inch his face forwards, he also could have done without the smell of chocolate. Calem must have eaten a lot of it, because it was on his breath, blowing in Nate’s face every time he breathed out, and the Unovan was acutely aware of the sharp, sweet smell that followed it. It was… distracting, to say the least, and it grew stronger the closer their faces drew together, making his head swim as he imagined what it would be like once the distance closed…

Not that he actually wanted to kiss Calem, of course. He just wanted to win so he could fight Trevor.

At least, that was what he told himself. But as the gap shrank, and the crowd hollered louder. Nate found it harder and harder to keep that goal in mind. His vision was full of Calem, hazy blue eyes staring back into his own as they approached, face flushed red either from alcohol or from genuine embarrassment at the situation. Nate would have hoped it was the latter, because it meant the Kalosian wasn’t as confident about this as he seemed, but the was fully aware of the heat rising in his own cheeks, and cursed his own body for responding like this in the proximity of the other male. Especially when he was supposed to be straight, too, and should have been doing this around Bianca and not Calem.

He tried several times to imagine the blonde women of his dreams was in front of him, instead of the admittedly rather attractive boy, and failed. And that ticked him off irrationally, but also made him rather nervous. Why did he feel like this, towards another boy of all things? Around Bianca, it made sense, because he really liked her and wanted to give her flowers and presents and things that showed that. But if he had the same feelings around Calem, did that mean…? No, that wasn’t right...

“You’re going to lose,” Nate hissed between his teeth.

Calem merely smirked - the same fucking self-confident smirk he’d had at the start of this nonsense. “Are you sure,  _ mon cher _ ?” Fucking hell, how much chocolate had he eaten to make his breath seemingly saturated with the smell of it? And why was it making Nate’s dick tingle in ways that, as a straight boy, he shouldn’t ever be experiencing? Fuck, he’d obviously drunk too much to be okay with all this, to be fine with staring into those deep blue eyes and not thinking it was really weird or creepy…

He hadn’t realized he’d lost track when he felt the Kalosian’s lips brush against his, and when he did he nearly startled and pulled away. Only the idea of having to go out and fetch more drinks kept him from doing that, but he was a little surprised by how  _ soft _ the other’s lips felt, even from just the light touch… He had to force himself to snap out of it, reminding himself that this wasn’t about kissing Calem at all, not by a long shot. It was about getting the chance to pick up the controller and show Trevor who was the best at drunken Pokken around here.

...Was it? Because the idea of kissing Calem was honestly sounding like the better option, and Nate wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol talking anymore. It was a bit of a scary thought, because he was still pretty sure that he was straight, and if he did like kissing Calem, then didn’t that mean he couldn’t date Bianca on principle? But he was starting to enjoy the close proximity a little too much, and the way the other youth’s breath was dancing over his skin was making his head spin…

Arceus above, he was getting a chubby. He could feel it.

“Well?” whispered Calem, and his lips slid over Nate’s as he spoke. And Nate realized that he was just as turned on as well, and it wasn’t a competition anymore, but a waiting game to see which one of them would go first. And Calem, being the insufferable fucking tease that he was, wanted Nate to be the one to do it.

...damn it.

He shut his eyes, said goodbye to his masculinity and moved forward.

Their lips moulded together, and the cheers (and squeal) from everyone else in the room were muffled as Nate gasped sharply through his nose. Despite all the nervous dread he’d been having, he was truly blown away by how the foreign boy's lips felt on his - every bit as soft as he’d thought they’d be. For all of the five seconds that passed, where the two simply sat and pressed lips, reflex made him try to picture Bianca was kissing him instead, but it didn’t work because he’d never kissed Bianca and didn’t know what that was like. But he was still kissing Calem, and… he didn’t want to say it aloud, but it felt quite nice...

He felt Calem smile - not smirk,  _ smile _ \- against his mouth, letting him know he was enjoying it too. That was annoying, because that meant he wasn’t going to pull out of it, and Nate needed him to do that if he was going to win. So he pressed in a little harder, turning their chaste contact into something a little more as he took the pale-skinned youth’s lower lip between his own, ignoring the wolf-whistles and jeers from everyone else in the room. He hoped that the other boy would back off if he did this - after all, this was meant to be just a game, and if the Unova lad tried to make it real, surely the other would want no part of it?

Calm responded by opening his mouth, pushing his tongue into Nate’s.

And suddenly, it wasn’t a game anymore. Nate moaned at the taste of chocolate on the other’s tongue, and the Unova youth’s arms automatically wound around Calem’s waist to try and him closer. Chuckling into his mouth, the black-haired boy shuffled forward, their bodies pressing together, and the howls of amazement from the audience did nothing to diminish the pleasure Nate felt as he felt the sizeable lump at the other teen’s crotch press into his. All thoughts of a bet had been forgotten by now, and the brunet simply let himself relax in Calem’s arms, accepting the sudden transition into full-blown making out without a shred of complaint.

It was the moment when the taller boy’s hands had latched onto his rear, squeezing firmly, that Nate realized - what did it matter? So what if he liked kissing Calem? That wasn’t something he should be worried about, kissing Calem was the most  _ amazing _ thing. He was a lot better than Bianca, he knew that - his tongue knew where it should rub and caress, his hands were  _ masterful _ on his ass and, oh Arceus, the taste of chocolate was everywhere. He loved it, loved the second-hand flavour that coated his mouth, loved the feeling of closeness and warmth… He was beginning to wish that it wouldn’t have to end.

But it did end, and that was when Nate’s lungs decided to catch fire from lack of breath. With a grunt, the Unova brunet pulled back, reluctantly prising his lips away from the other with a wet pop that rang off the walls. For a moment, gasping for precious, cool oxygen, all the shorter boy knew was is that he missed the feel of Calem’s lips on his, that he had a  _ massive _ boner pressing through his shorts, and that his hat had fallen off at some point. He could still taste the other boy on his tongue, and for a fleeting moment he wanted to kiss him again, just so he could get that taste back again.

Then he saw the ear-to-ear grin that Calem was wearing.

" _ Je gange _ ," he purred.

Nate knew what that meant. And his heart should have plummeted into his stomach at that, but he found himself surprisingly okay with it all. Kissing Calem completely outweighed what annoyance he had at not getting the chance to challenge Trevor's supremacy, and the encouraging whoops and slaps on the back as he climbed off the couch made up for it even further. Rosa was furiously typing on her phone, but the Unova youth couldn't care less for his gossiping sister right now, and when Tierno made a comment about Honedges swinging both ways, he responded with a good-natured middle finger that even he had to laugh at.

The icing on the cake, though, was when Calem came up to him at the door and gave his backside another loving squeeze.

"Come back soon," he grinned. "I'll teach you more, if you want."

Nate grinned back. "Looking forward to it," he replied as he pushed the door open.

And he really was.


End file.
